The Lonely Storm
by DramaGeek-The Thirteenth Storm
Summary: Stormwhisper had a wonderful mate who loved her. Or so she thought. What happens when life goes wrong for this innocent warrior? Who will come to her aid? Second Challenge for RainClan!


**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

The Lonely Storm -

* * *

"I love you Stormwhisper." Dewwhisker said and he meant it. His eyes were full of love and affection as he looked at his mate.

"I love you too. Dewwhisker… there's something I need to tell you." Stormwhisper quietly said back. Dewwhisker looked confused and for once, the beautiful tortoise-shell and white she-cat hesitated. "I'm not sure if you will like this, but… I'm expecting kits." The she-cat meowed, in hope that the tom he loved will still accept her.

"How could I not like this Stormwhisper? We're having kits!" Dewwhisker almost yowled to the skies. The two love-birds smiled.

"Let's spend the night here." Dewwhisker whispered as he laid his tail over Stormwhisper's spine and led her into the hollow where they first met. She curled up next to him and drifted off with his warm breath ruffling her spotted fur.

* * *

"Who do you think is the father of Stormwhisper's kits?" Is what was being gossiped all over StreamClan.

"I think it's Patchfeather's kits. Everyone knows that he moons over her." That was what shook Stormwhisper the most. 'Patchfeather likes me? That's absurd!' She thought. It had been almost two moons and she was close to kitting. Stormwhisper was having second thoughts. What if she was a terrible mother?!' Stormwhisper shook away the thought as she padded to the hollow.

Stormwhisper was already halfway to the border between StreamClan and BreezeClan. Dewwhisker belonged in BreezeClan and she knew it. He was swift and loved to be in open air. She knew he would never come to StreamClan, no matter how much she wanted to persuade him.

Just as she reached the border where the hollow was, she fell down to the ground in a screech of pain. Dewwhisker came running as soon as he saw her.

"The kits are coming!"

* * *

Stormwhisper was almost unconscious as the second kit nuzzled into my stomach. They were beautiful. One looked almost exactly like her mother with tortoise-shell and white fur, but with her father's stunning blue eyes. The other kit was a tom. He looked like Stormwhisper's brother, Vinespots. He had dark brown fur and gray patches with pale amber eyes.

"Come to me with the kits. We can live in BreezeClan together." Dewwhisker meowed. Stormwhisper didn't need to think twice. She knew that Dewwhisker would never come to StreamClan, so she took her chances. That was what life was about right?

"I'd love that, but first, we need to name them." She meowed with eyes full of love.

"Well, how 'bout… Spottedkit, for the tortoise-shell. I think it suits her. For the tom… Eaglekit?" He asked. Stormwhisper thought Spottedkit was a great name, though she had a different name in mind for Eaglekit.

"I think it should be Hawkkit. You already have Eaglestep in your clan, remember?" She shot at him with a smart look on her face.

"Oh… I knew that… Well, no, I didn't."

* * *

The four cats were just outside BreezeClan camp when Dewwhisker suddenly put Hawkkit down.

"I just have to go tell Larkstar what's happening." He said before racing off to the entrance. Stormwhisper understood, but she didn't understand what he did next. Instead of racing through the entrance, he tore the bracken wall down.

Stormwhisper had both kits in her mouth now, so she couldn't ask what was going on. She had to hold in her screech of pain as he threw her through the entrance. He ran into camp with cats surrounding them.

"I found her attacking these innocent kits at the border!" He yowled. Stormwhisper's eyes widened in shock as he made this outrageous accusation. Goldencloud quickly scooped up the wailing kits and hurried into the nursery.

"I di-" She was cut off as Dewwhisker kept talking.

"Don't you interrupt! You broke the warrior code! We must punish her. I believe they were her kits, as they smell like her. I believe that her punishment should be that we take away her kits and keep them safe here, in BreezeClan!"

Cat's yowled in agreement. The leader of the clan walked calmly over to Stormwhisper.

"She smells of StreamClan!" He stated. "We shall take her back and shame her in front of her clan!" Dewwhisker was scared at that statement. He couldn't get caught, not now!

"Wait! We don't want to cause a fight. They would stand up for their warrior! We can't get hurt now that we have kits to look after!" He yowled. Stormwhisper scowled. So quick to think of an excuse that works. "I'll take her back, also, if there is a border patrol, it will look less threatening with one cat."

Larkstar gave a nod towards Dewwhisker and the leader headed back to his den. Stormwhisper was pulled up by her scruff and pushed out of the camp with hisses of disgust.

Once they were out of sight of the camp she turned on her so-called 'mate'.

"How could you do this to me? You took my life away! My kits are gone because of you!" She yelled but was silenced by a slap of a white and black tail.

"Oh, I did love you. In a way at least. I honestly just wanted more kits for the clan. Anyway, I fell for another cat. Goldencloud should be having my kits in less than a moon" He stated with a smirk on his face.

Stormwhisper's heart broke in half as she heard this. She couldn't bear to listen to anymore. Tears streamed down her delicate face as she raced back to StreamClan territory.

'_Maybe I was destined to be alone.' _She thought bitterly as she ran blindly through the trees.

Just as she passed the border she ran into the StreamClan deputy, Patchfeather.

"Hey Stormwhisper, are you looking forward to being a moth…" The patched tom trailed off as he realized her stomach wasn't bulging with unborn kits.

"What happened!" He yowled in distress. "Where are the kits?"

"They're in BreezeClan." Were the words that managed to escape Stormwhisper's mouth as she collapsed into the soft grass.

* * *

She awoke in a dark hollow. She looked around. She was lying on a nest of feathers and moss. She tried to get up but memories surged back to her.

'_How could you do this to me?' Stormwhisper asked, her heart aching for her kits._

'_I fell for another she-cat. Goldencloud should be having my kits in less than a moon!' Dewwhisker replied._

Stormwhisper screamed. She had to forget him, though it was even harder when her kits weren't there.

Patchfeather must have heard the scream, for he came rushing to her aid.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Patchfeather fretted over the tortoise-shell she-cat lying in the hollow.

"I-I'm fine…" She replied. Patchfeather knew she was lying, anyone would. She had lost her kits and just screamed at thin air.

"Stormwhisper… I know that you won't tell me straight up what happened but you need to answer some of my questions. I think I deserve to know why your kits are in BreezeClan and what you were doing there in the first place." He meowed in a stern voice.

"I loved Dewwhisker." Patchfeather didn't seem surprised for some reason. "The kits were his…" This surprised the deputy though. He had a look of utter horror as he listened to the rest though. "He betrayed me. Told me we could live a lovely life together in BreezeClan with our kits, but he sabotaged me. He told his clan that I was attacking my own kits and now they belong to him. He also… He mated with another she-cat." Stormwhisper's voice shook at the end.

Patchfeather came and curled up next to Stormwhisper.

"You'll be okay. We'll get those kits back and I'll protect you. No matter what, I'll still love you." He whispered. He started to smooth her fur out.

"Aren't you going to tell the clan what I did?" She asked with her voice full of fear and shame.

"What good would that be?" He replied, smirking.

* * *

It had been 13 moons since the attack on BreezeClan. They had got their kits back easily and Stormwhisper managed to whisper the truth about Dewwhisker to Goldencloud. She dumped Dewwhisker for Larkstar.

Stormwhisper was now sitting with her mate, Patchfeather. Spottedpaw had just gotten her warrior name. She was now Spottedflame. Hawkpaw had gotten his Medicine cat name the same day. No one could believe he could learn so quickly. Spottedflame and Hawkfeather sat in the sun, gossiping about clan life.

Stormwhisper could never have been more proud than she was this moment. She had a mate that loved her and two strong kits who cared about everyone, not just themselves.

'_Maybe I wasn't destined to be alone.'_


End file.
